The ExBest Friend
by ggirl72
Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What happens when an old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?
1. jerry and a job well done

This fic idea came to me today while I was at work and I had to get it down. It's not massive exciting . but anyway here is my summary.

* * *

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

NEW FIC chapter 1 The Ex-Best Friend

* * *

"To Gil and the fact that he is a genius" Catherine said raising her  
shot glass in the air, to toast with Gil and the other members of  
the swing shift and the graveyard shift. " Congratulations Gil,  
another case solved" 

Gil smiled at the recognition

"Why do I love you so much?" he whispered in Catherine's ear sending  
chills down her spine.

Catherine turned to him and smiled " I think it's cause I'm so damn  
cute." she replied proving to everyone that she was drunk.

Gil smiled at her comment and kissed her cheek " I think that is  
why!" he replied.

Gil was about to kiss her again when a familiar song came on and  
Catherine jumped from her chair to her feet.

"DANCE!" she yelled in Gil's direction trying to get louder then the  
music and bass.

Gil shook his head " No thank you"! My being drunk right now is  
problem enough, we don't need me to add dancing and make an ass of  
myself."

Catherine pouted seductivley " Please?" she whined " Please?"

Gil hated when she did this, and usually he would give in but not  
htis time.

"Oh you poor baby, I am not dancing, not right now, this song is far  
to fast adn my feet and my brain can't move quick enough"

Catherine screwed up her face " Fine, I 'll just go dance with  
Warrick and Nick and Sara and Greg." she spun herself around and  
lost her foot.

Gil was quick enough to catch her

"I'm a little bit wasted" she whispered as he put her back on her  
feet.

Gil tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself " I know, just  
try not to break anything and do your best to stay on your feet when  
your dancing."

Catherine kissed him once more and then disapperead in to the crowd.

Gil was now the only one left at the table.

"Great!" he began talking to himself " It's like high school all  
over again, I'm the science geek left to watch the purses and the  
coats, this is so .."

"Gil?" a voice came from behind him "Gil Grissom?" a tall attractive  
man sat down " Gil Grissom, long time no see!"

Gil sat back in his chair and stared at the man.

"Jerry? Jerry Scholy?" Gil finally figured out who the man was " I  
have'nt see you since college what are you doing here?"

Jerry stood up and pulled him into a hug " Not much, I ust moved  
here and I thought I check out the night life, I never thought...you  
were the last person I expected to see, especially in a club like  
this!" he finsihed as they sat back down.

"So?" Jerry kept talking " Who are you doing? You still a Csi?"

Gil nodded " Yeah, still a csi, a supervisor to be exact, on the  
night shift." he paused " What about you?"

Jerry took a swig of his beer " Nothing much for me, I was  
transfered here from my office in boston, I am still stock."

Gil smiled " Well that's good to hear, you tie the knot yet?"

Jerry shook his head " No way man, I did have this one girlfriend we  
were pretty serious but she left me for a younger guy! Can you  
believe that?"

Gil opened his mouth to reply but Jerry didn't wait for feedback

"What about you?" Jerry questioned " You still lonely? You never  
really were the ladies man"

Gil smirked " Well actually" he began but Jerry cut him off

"Look at that!" Jerry commented pointing toward a women at the bar "  
Wow, look at the ass on that! I could use some artwrok like that."

Gil turned to look at the women he was drooling over when the women  
began to walk toward the table.

"Shit!" Jerry snapped " She's coming, be cool Gil, not like you used  
to be in school when you would scare them away"

Jerry fixed his posture and tried to act cool as the women approached

"Hey Gil?" Catherine flopped down in his lap " you going to come  
dance now?" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh! Who's your  
friend?" she smiled at Jerry

Jerry looked from Gil and then back at Catherine trying ti figure  
out what was happening

"Cath, this is Jerry, remember I told you about him, he was my best  
friend in highschool and college."

Catherine pursed her lips " OH I remember! HI JERRY!" she screamed  
over the music and extended her hand.

"Jerry this is Catherine she's my..." Gil began

"I'm his girlfriend, but he doesn't like to say it cause he thinks  
he's to old for a girlfriend." Catherine paused and looked back at  
GIl " So, we gonna dance or what?"

Gil shook his head again " Sweetie, my answer is still the same.But  
maybe you want ot sit with us for awhile Jerry and I were just.."

"I'll dance !" Jerry blurted oiut completely ignoring Gil, " I mean  
if that's okay with my pal Gil." Jerry stood up and slapped Gil's  
shoulder.

"Gil?" Catherine asked not wanting to upset the man she loved

Gil smiled " Yeah, go have fun but I do have to get you home soon."  
Gil gave Catherine a kiss and she was off.

Gil was stunned. He wanted to punch Jerry "_No it was not alr_ight" he  
thought as he watched Jerry follow Catherine to the dance  
floor _"It's not okay at all, he'll have his hands all over he and  
he'll undress her with his eyes and... and .."_

Gil put his hand on his head and sighed "Too late Gil" he whispered  
to himself " Oh well, This is Catherine we are talking about,It's  
just a harmless dance, don't get jealous."

But Gil couldn't help it, he knew what Jerry was capable of, after  
all they were bestfriends.


	2. hangovers and dinner?

The Ex-Best Friend

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Gil woke up the next morning to the smell of strong coffee and walked toward the interesting scent.

"Good morning Linds!" he called to the young girl who was at the counter pouring coffee

"Morning!" she said smiling " So?..." she sat down at the table and handed Gil mug

" Mom's wrecked! Sh'e going to be in bed all day" she smirked " and there is a stranger on the living room couch, he moved about an hour ago but he didn't wake up, Is he a friend of yours?"

Gil tilted his head and squinted his eyes and got up from the table

"Jerry?" he whispered to himself when he walked into the living room "Jerry!" he nudged the man.

Jerry eyes flipped open and he sat up " Gil?" he looked around " Where are we?"

Gil sat down beside him " you're in my house," he paused " Ahh Jerry do you remember exactly what happened last night? I guess what I mean is what are the reasons you're waking up on my couch, and in my house?"

Jerry made a face " Well I do remember dancing with Catherine and then we were back at the table, I think it was Warrick that decided we should caps. or quarters or some game that involved taking shots and then Iremember that we got in a cab and well I guess that leads to this moment right now,"

Gil put a hand to his head when everything started to spin " Wow" Gil commented getting up to check on Catherine.

Gil came to his bed side and crawled slowly back in the blankets.

"Cath?" he whsipered into her ear " Cath?"

"Hmmmm." she replied rolling over and putting her head on his chest

"Cath did you know my friend Jerry slept on our couch?"

"Uh huh" she replied as she slowly sat up."Gil?" she whsipered pulling herself to her feet " I hope you plan on doing nothing all day" she walked toward the bathroom and closed the door.

Gil got out of his bed and walked back to the living room " Jerry I don't mean to sound rude but Cath is not feeling well and I would drive you back home but my head is spinning, how about I give you some money for a cab?"

Jerry stood up " Oh." he sounded surprised " No, don't worry about it, I can pay for my own cab, It was great seeing you again GIl, I was thinking maybe we could get together in a few nights or so, youand Catherine and Lindsey, we could go for dinner or somehting, i t could be fun."

Gil walked behind Jerry to the door " I don't know jerry It's not.." before Gil could finish Catheirne had entered the room

"That sounds like fun Jerry, give us a call, I am pretty sure our number is in your cell phone after last night" she smiled

Gil gritted his teeth and opened the door "See you later Jerry"

"Well" Catherine began " I never want to drink like that again, but it was fun nad Jerry seems like a fun guy, you could learn from him you know" she moved toward Gil and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh get a room mom!" Lindsey squealed " jeeze!"

Catherine smiled and leaned into kiss Gil but he pulled away

"Gil?" she turned and watched him slam himself on the couch " Gil what's wrong?"

Gil shook his head " Nothing I just, Jerry is not my friend anymore, yeah back then we were but it's been more then twenty years and he is still the same manipulative sneaky weasley "

Catherine frowned at him " Gil you spent one night with him and he was nice, you don't like him do you?"

Gil sighed " This is just, I know you just met him and you like him but I know him, I was his friend for a long time and I just.. I don't trust him enough to start letting him crash on my couch."

Catherine laid down and rested her head in his lap " your'e hungover and you're being weird Gil."

Gil smiled down at her " Yeah, maybe I am, I guess dinner with him won't be that bad, I 'll try and be better about it."


	3. she called me!

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 3

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

Gil sat at his desk staring at the picture of Catherine and Lindsey,  
whe nhis cell phone rang.

"Grissom." he answered

"Gil," Catheirne called from the other end " On your way home can  
you bring some milk?"

Gil looked at his watch " It's eleven at night why do you need milk  
now?"

"Gil, Lindsey wants milk for breakfast tommorw and I would prefer  
not to drink my coffee back, just bring some milk!"

Gil smiled to himself " Alright,I will be home soon," he paused "  
Hey Cath?"

"Gil?" she replied

"I love you!" he whispered into the receiver and I have something I  
want to give to you" he smiled to himself looking down at the small  
engagment ring in the little black box infront of him.

Gil hung up with Catheine and tried to finish his paper work, he  
looked at his watch again. " Ten thirty" he whispered to himself " I  
could get used to working the swing shift for Catherine"

Gil pulled up to his house..their house and truied to reaherse what  
he was goign to say.

"Catherine" he whispered to himself " You know...Ah dammit Gil you  
love this women proposeing should not be this hard."

Gil shook off his frustration and decided however it played out  
would work just fine nad walked into his house

"Catherine? I'm home!" he called, Gil began to walk toward the  
kitchen when he heard Catherine laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked walking into the kitchen " I ve got.."  
GIl stopped in his tracks when he saw Jerry sitting at his kitchen  
with Catherine looking through a photo album.

"GIl!" she looked up and walked toward him " Jerry was just showing  
me some photo os you from you're school days" she kisssed him and  
took the milk from him.

Gil just stared at him " Whjat's goign on?" he turned to Catherine "  
What he's doing here, at htis time a night, with you?"

Catherine pulled him into the living room

"Gil! calm down, he just showed up, I thought you invited him"

Gil made a face " While I was at work!" he snapped

"Calm down!" Catherine snapped back " What's the problem he was  
just showing me some pictures.."

"Well I don't want him here with you while I'm at work, it's weird  
and I hate it"

Catherine shook her head " You're jealous?" she questioned " Gil you  
have to calm down, if you don't want him here then you tell him  
because he has been nothing but nice to me!"

"Yeah, that's how it always starts, remember Eddie?" he commented  
under his breath

Catherine looked at him tears forming in her eyes "You can be such  
an ass sometimes, I 'm going to bed."

She turned and stormed off to her bed room, GIl turned toward the  
kitchen to see Jerry watching him

"Gil, I didn't know you would be upset that I came over, next time I  
will check with you first, I didn't know you were not going to be  
here, Catherine called me, I just figured."

Gil stopped him " Catherine called you?"

Jerry didn't relpy ' It's cool GIl, I should be going anyway, I 'm  
sorry if I got to you, it was harmless really nothing happened Gil."

Gil glaread at Jerry as he walked out and he to stomped off to bed.


	4. the truth about jerry

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 4

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

"Did you call him?" Gil stormed into the bed room and slammed the door closed behind him. 

Catherine was climbing into bed and rasied an eyebrow at his outburst. " What?"she replied unaware of what he was talking about.

"JERRY!" he yelled back clearly he was annoyed " Did you call Jerry?"

Catherine sighed and pulled the covers up to her face " Why are you yelling at me?"

Gil walked toward his dresser and got out his pajama bottoms out. " I'm yelling because I am pissed off!"

"Well Lindsey's asleep so cool it!" Catherine snapped back

"You still didn't answer me!" he turned to her removing his shirt and throwing it at the hamper. " Did you invite Jerry over?"

Catherine sat up and flipped off the covers " Why would I call Jerry? He's you're friend not mine. I planned on being in bed by now and he called earlier today I told him you would be at work, he just showed up," she wentover to him andpointed a finger in his face " SO don't get all crazy on me because you hate your ex best friend and can't tell him to take a hike"

Gil walked past her " I don't want him here! I told you that the other day!"

"Then tell him and not me, this is crazy Gil" she paused lowering her voice " I don't want with you I hate fighting with you!" she said flopping down on the bed

Gil watched her from the other side of the bed " I'm sorry." he whispered reaching over to rub his hand on her back " I just.., you don't know Jerry like I do."

Catherine sighed and wiped her tears away " Why do you hate him so much?"

Gil sighed turning off his lamp and sliding under the covers " It's not a big deal anymore, just promise me if he comes over here uninvited again you'll send him home"

Catherine got back into her covers "Okay" she whispered " I didn't know you would freak out and he just showed up with the pictures," she paused " I think he is lonely."

Gil scoffed " He's not lonely, he's sneaky, and he wants to steal you away from me."

Catherine cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest "Gil, you're overreacting."

Gil gently kissed the top of her head " No I'm not, you're gorgeous and he wants you, he's like that, he always wants what he can't or doesn't have and then in the end he gets what he wants."

Catherine smiled to herself " Well then are you going to fight for me?" she teased

"I'm serious Cath" Gil replied, his tone changing

"Okay. Sorry!" Catherine moved back to her side of the bed and closed her eyes

"No,..Cath" Gil pulled her back toward him " I'm sorry, he just gets me so angry, you know he did this to me in high school once and then again in college, he's sly like a fox. He can'tbe trusted"

Catherine cuddle back with him " And this guy was you're best friend? " she commented with a hint of sarcasm.

"Was! beingthe key word, I don't get it, the last year of college I didn't really see him much, so I don't know why he is making such a big deal about me now."

Catherine propped her head up on her elbow " So what happened, that you hate him so much?"

Gil sighed " He just always thought he was better then everyone, And when he wanted something he fought to get it no matter what it took or no matter who he hurt, and I don't want you getting hurt, that's all"

"That seems a little absurd!" Catherine replied " A little childish too!"

Gil smiled " Yeah but tell that to all the people who's lives were ruined beacuse he made up some terrible lies."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it, I'm running off with him, you're stuck with me!" she smiled and leaned into kiss him good night. I guess this means were not having dinner with him?"

Gil shrugged " I'd rather not but..I'll tell him tommorow."

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too." he replied


	5. tricked

I HAD SOME MASSIVE ISSUES TRYING TO POST THIS CHAPTER HOPE IT"S FIXD NOW

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 5

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Gil walked into the diner around tweleve thirty to meet Jerry.

"Gil over here" Jerry raised his hand and waved Gil over.

"I just ordered but I can get the waitress back if you want..." he trailed off when Gil slammed his fists on the table

"I don't want to eat, I can't stay, and me and Catherine and Lindsey are not meeting you tonight for dinner. I want you to stop calling my house and my cell phone, and I want you to stop showing up at my house uninvited, you stay away from Catherine she's with and she's not going anywhere so just leave us alone."

Jerry sat in shock staring at Gil with his mouth hanging open

Gil didn't wait for a reply he just turned and stormed out.

* * *

Catherine was on her way home from supervising swing shift when her cell phone rang. After checking her caller id she smiled to herself and answered.

"Hey baby! Whats going on, miss me already" she teased

Back at the office Gil couldn't help but smile " You got me" he returned the tease " I just couldn't bear to go another minute without hearing your voice" he paused " No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that you were safe."

" I'm fine, Gil, really I just called Lindsey I am going to pick her up from Nancy's and then we were going to go get some junkfood and stay up until dawn and watch Mean Girls"

Gil snickered " Well, I hope you have fun and I love you, tell Linds I love her and I will see you in the morning."

Catherine smiled " We love you too, see you in the morning"

Catherine hung up her phone and smiled to herself. Everything was falling into place and she had never been happier, neither had Lindsey. Nothing could ruin this for her, nothing at all.

Catherine was about to park and run into the video store when her cell phone went off again. In sort of a rush Catherine didn't look at the screen and answered.

"Willows."

"Catherine" came a man's voice " thank god I got you, I need help"

Catherine stopped just before the store doors " Jerry" she replied " What..what are you doing"

"I need some help, I tried Gil but his cell was off, and I have no one else to call"

"Okay...what's wrong" Catherine asked feeling uneasy

"I was in a minor car accident and my car was towed, I need you to come pick me up ad take me to get my car back."

Catheirne scoffed " Jerry, it's almost midnight I just got off work I don't mean to be rude bt can't you call a cab"

"See" Jerry replied " My wallet was in my glove compartmet, and I have nothing on me."

Catherine hesitated " Jerry ,Gil would kill me"

"I understand but I tried him I wouldn't have called you unless it was my last resort, I know Gil would get upset but I'm so stuck."

Catherine hesitated again " Fine, Where are you"

Jerry gave her the street name and hung up his phone.

Catherine climbed back in her tahoe and called lindsey " Hey linds"

"Mom where are you?" Lindsey didn't even say hello

"Something came up" he replied " You remember Jerry?"

"Yeah. Why" Lindsey replied " Is he at the house again? Dad's gonna flip"

Catheirne snorted " no he's was in an accident, he needs me to pick him up, so I will be late, so I was thinking if you don't mind we can postpone our binnge eating until tommorow night"

Lindsey sighed in disappointment " That's okay mom, I understand so I am just staying at aunties tonight? Cause that's cool, I don't mind, just tell dad to come get me in the morning on his way home from work"

Catherine sighed in relief " you're sure"

"Mom it's cool, I promise, I love you and I'll see you in the morning" with that Lindsey hung up and Catherine had pulled up to the curb and Jerry had jumped in the tahoe.

"Catherine thank you so much, and don't worry about it I will tlak to GIl and.." Jerry stopped talking when Catherine raised her hand to silence him

"Don't even I'll tell Gil, just give me directions so I can get home and go to bed."

Catherine follwed his directions and they pulled up to an abandon lot with a small building locked by a gate.

"This can't be it" Catherine sighed " This place looks abandon." she turned to him " Jerry you sure you got he right directions"

Jerry nodded " I swear this is what the man told me."

"What man" Catherine replied " What was his name , what was the company name"

Jerry put a hand on his head " um...it was Daves' Towing" he said clearly unsure.

Catherine pulled out her cell " It's almost two in the morning you have to be kidding me that you don''t know."

Catherine dialled directory assistance and waited for a representative

"Yes can I have the listing for a Dave's towing" Catherine waited for the rep to come back

"Ma'am there is no listing anymore, that business is no longer opereating"

Catherine's heart began to pound " how could she have been so stupid? Gil was right he's sneaky and sly"

"What did she say" Jerry asked

Catherine cleared her throat trying to play it like she wasn't on to him " Oh, we have the wrong place. it's back closer to the city" she reached for her keys when Jerry reached for her.

"You're beautiful" he whispered

"Jerry" Catherine replied moving from his reach " Jerry let's just go back"

"Shhh" Jerry whispered leaning in to kiss her " it's okay, I won't tell Gil, but I feel it too"

"You fell what" she snapped slapping him away

"You want me, you don't want Gil, and it 's okay, I feel the same way, he never has to know"

Jerry reached to the side of her seat and pulled the leaver sending her seat back ward.

Catherine's heart was racing as he climbed on top of her " Jerry stop" she pleaded " You have to stop"

Jerry gripped her hands together and grabbed her face " Stop fighting me" he slapped her " Just let it happen, it has to happen" he kissed her and slid his tounge in her mouth.

Catherine turned away " Jerry stop" she screamed and clamped down on his tounge

Jerry fell off of her and grabbed at his mouth, Before he could react she had reached for her gun and was ready to use it.

"Get out" she snapped her hands shaking furiously " GET OUT" she screamed

Jerry nodded " Okay, calm down I thought that's what you wanted, my mistake." and climbed out of the tahoe. Catherine waited until he slammed the door shut and she sped off.


	6. telling lindsey

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 6

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Gil looked at his watch as he tossed his jacket on the passenger side seat and climbed in his tahoe. " Running late." he whispered to himself " Catherine will be starting to worry." 

Gil turned the key in the ignition and was backing out what his cell rang. Assuming it was Catherine he answered the "hey sweetheart, You miss me?"

"Eww" Lindsey replied " Dad it's me! Where are you?"

Gil felt a litlle embaressed " Sorry I thought it was you're mom, put her on for a sec!"

"She's at home Dad, and you're supposed to be picking me up, like an hour ago where are you?"

Gil cleared his throat " what do you mean picking you up? Where are you?"

"I'm at aunt Nancy's " she paused " Mom didn't tell you?"

Gil was confused " Tell me what?"

"That you are to come get me, after you're down work."

" Lindsey I thought your'e mom was getting you last night and you two were going to have pull an all nighter."

Lindsey sighed " Mom, called and said something came up with..." she paused not sure if mentioning Jerry was a good idea " Something came up and she said we would do it tonight." Lindsey waited for Gil to reply.

"Dad?"

Gil was trying to figure out what could have been so important that Catherine hadn't bothered to tell him.

"DAD? You there?"

Gil snapped out of his trance " Yeah, I'm on my way, I''ll see you in about ten minutes."

"Okay, Dad, I love you." Lindsey hung up

Gil flipped his phone closed and detoured toward Catherine's sisters trying the whole way to put the pieces together.

* * *

Catherine stood in front of the bathroom looking at the hand shaped bruise on the side of her face. 

"Great." she whispered to herself " Just what I need" she commented reacing for her cover-up.

Catherine had began applying the make up on her face to hide the bruise, when Gil and Lindsey arrived home.

"MOM?" Lindsy yelled from the front door before she blazed toward the bathroom to find her mother.

"MOM? YOU DECENT?" she said bursting into the bathroom without even a knock.

"WHOA!" Lindsey gawked " What the hell happened to you?"

Catheirne glanced at her daughter " Language." she warned her

Lindsey sat down on the toilet seat " Did you get into a fight with a chick?" she said standing to examine the hand shaped mark " That's wicked."

"Calm down, I didn't get into a fight with anyone" Catherine replied lowering her voice, hoping Lindsey would do the same.

"Really!" Lindsey sat back down " because it looks like you got bitch slapped!"

Catherine glared at her again " I don't know where you learned to talk like that but you need to stop."

Lindsey shrugged " Sorry" she paused " But seriously where did you get that?"

Catherine didn't answer, so Lindsey asked another question

"Why are you hiding it?" "she shrieked clearly excited " it's a battle scar you showed show it off, I would."

Catherine put her hands to her lips " shhh" as she closed the bathroom door.

"Will you keep a secret?" Catherine whispered

Lindsey nodded jumping up to sit on the bathroom counter waiting to hear this vivid story about how her mother got into a fist fight, but when a tear slid down Catherine's cheek Lindsey knew somthing was wrong.

"Mom?" she jumped off the counter and kneeled infront of her mother " Mom what happened? I wasn't dad was it"

Catherine's eyes widened " No, Gil would never hurt me ever, it wasn't" she sighed wiping her tear away " It was Jerry."

Lindsey screwed up her face " Jerry? Dad's loser friend Jerry?"

"Yes" Catherine replied " And don't talk like that."

"Jerry it you?" she paused " Why, I don't..." she paused again " What else did he do?" she looked worried

"Nothing, but he was..." Catherine looked at the floor

"He tried to have sex with you didn't he?"

Catherine looked up at her thirteen year old a little in shock

"What?" Lindsey replied " I'm thirteen I know all about that stuff"

Catherine didn't say yes or no

"Mom? You have to tell Dad, dad will kick his ass!"

Catherine grabbed Lindsey who was heading for the door " No!" she ordered " Gil will freak out and go after him, he doesn't need to know, besides, he didn't...and it's over now."

Lindsey sat beside her mother and hugged her " You know you have to tell him mom" she paused handing her mom a tissue " Please tell him."

Catherine smiled at her daughter " don't worry about it, I'll tell him."


	7. lying

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 7

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Wondering what Lindsey and Catherine were doing in the bathroom Gil knocked on the door and procedeed to push it open.

"Wait " Lindsey!" Jumped up " Mom's showing me how to wear a bra." she said trying to think up a diversion.

"What?" Catherine mouthed to her daghter rolling her eyes as she did.

"Just a minute Gil." Catherine called fixing her make up.

Catherine opened the door " Hey!" she smiled leaning in to kiss him good morning.

"Wait!" Lindsey yelled sqeezing between the two " Please wait, I don't want to be scarred for life."

Lindsey ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"So?" Gil smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down on to the couch in the living room. "What happened last night?"

Catherine pulled away from his grasp. " What do you mean?" she said walking into the kitchen.

Gil followed her a little confused as to why she pulled away

"Well, last time I talked to you, you said you and Lindsey were going to pull an all nighter and then Lindsey called me this morning and well she wasn't with you and I had no idea."

Catherine froze infront of the coffee pot " Well, I wasn't feeling well so I told Linds that you would pick her up in the morning and we could do our thing tonight. So I just came home and went to bed"

Gil sat down at the table still confused "What was it?"

Catherine turned around with a strange look on her face " What was what?"

Gil sensed something was wrong but waited for her to come clean "you said you were sick and ..

"Oh, " she cut him off " I don't know, it was gone when I woke up."

Gil stood up " Cath?" he wrapped his arms around her again " What's wrong hun?"

Catherine kissed him but wouldn't look him in the eye " Nothing, I'm still a little tired but I promised Lindsey we would go to the mall early and then bring back some lunch."

"Okay? Gil kissed her forehead still fully aware she was hiding something " Wake me when you get back."

Gil kissed her again and then headed off to bed.

* * *

Lindsey and Catherine climbed into the tahoe and headed to the mall

"You didn't tell him!" Lindsey scolded " You lied to me!"

Catherine kept her eyes on the road

"Mom?" Lindsey said as she stared out the window " Were you scared?"

Catherine sighed " A little" she paused " A lot"

Lindsey reached across and put a hand on her shoulder " Are you still scared?"

Catheirne sighed once more not answering

"It's okay mom, I won't let him hurt you, It's all going to be okay"

"Thank you baby" Catherine smiled looking over at her daughter

"You'll tell him right?" Lindsey added

Catherine nodded " I promise."

* * *

It's was around eleven thirty when Gil was waken by the door bell, Gil quickly threw on some pants and ran to the door.

Gil opened the door to find Jerry standing on his step. " Gil" he sighed" I have to talk to you about me and Catherine."


	8. fight

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 8

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Catherine and Lindsey walked int othe house laughing and joking, there hands full of bags.

"Gil?" Catherine called out setting her bags on the kitchen table and putting the pizza in the oven. " Lindsey wanted pizza so we had to settle"

Catherine walked past the bathroom and into the bedroom " Gil?" she flipped on the light. Gil was sitting on the bed holding a small balck box, Catherine's engagement ring.

Catherine walked over the bed and sat beside him " Gil?" she put a hand on his shoulder " What are you doing.?"

Gil quickly stood up and walked out of the room. Catherine ran behind him " Gil What's wrong?"

Gil stopped in the living room and turned to her " Jerry was here, he came to visit."

Catherine stopped in her tracks " What?" she looked over at Lindsey who was in the doorway of the kitchen.

Catherine walked over to Gil and reached her hand out to touch him when he moved back

"Don't touch me right now Cath , I can't..I don't want you to touch me."

Catherine backed away letting her hand drop " Okay" she whsipered not sure what she should do.

"Just tell me one thing" Gil began " Just tell me that you weren't with him last night and everything will be fine."

Catherine out head down and watched the floor " Gil I.." she began

"NO!" he snapped " Don't lie to me, you've been lying all day and you lied last night. I just want the truth and I want it from you, not Jerry."

Catherine opend her mouth to tell him everything but it wouldn't come out

"WERE YOU WITH HIM?" Gil yelled

"Yes" Catherine replied " But I.."

"NO! Why did you lie to me?" he demanded to know " What else of what he told me was true? Did you sleep with him too?"

Catherine's head snapped back and she glared at him " What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me right Cath, I want an answer! because I know it's in you...you were in my bed with me and you were still married to Eddie so don't play innocent"

Catheirne shook her head tyring to hold back the tears " I can't belive you would say that to me! Eddie beat me, I wasn't in love with him when I was with you, I can't believe you said that! Is that what you think of me?"

Gil didn't want to think it , he couldn't believe he was saying those things but he was hurt that she lied and that he found out fromthe men he despised the most.

"I don't want to but Jerry sounded pretty convincing and then I find out you lied about being with him"

"Are you serious!" she screamed " You know Jerry is liar you told me you're self, why are you letting him do this to us?"

"I'm not letting him do anything, You lied to me, you snuck off to be with him and only the two of you know what happened, and it's clear that I am not going to get the truth from you either!"

"STOP IT!" Lindsey jumped in between the " Mom tell him the truth, tell him what you told me! Tell him what Jerry did!"

"Lindsey stay out of it" Catherine said stepping infront of her

Gil looked from Lindsey to Catherine " This is to much. I can't deal with this right now."

Lindsey looked at her mother " Tell him!" she screamed

"Lindsey go to your room!" Catherine demeanded " NOW!"

Lindsey felt the tears falling down her face, she hated when they fought it reminded her of her father and the horrible things he said and did to her mother, She knew Gil would never hurt her mom but she still hated to see them like this.

Lindsey was on her way to her room when something came over her and everything came out. " Mom, didn't do anytihgn, Jerry lied to her and said he was hurt and mom went t help him, he tried to hurt her, he was kissing her and mom wanted him to stop. He tried to rape mom and you don't even care, he hit her and she didn't want you to find out so she hid the bruise, that's why we were in the bathroom, because she as upset."

Gil opend his mouth to speka but her was over come by anger and guilt, he nver meant to do what he did next but he was confuesd, confused that she would hide somehtign like that from him, guitly for not being able to help her and for letting Jerry treat her the way he did. But she lied to him and he was hurting, not becasue she was with Jerry but because she lied and that at his point was unforgivable.

Gil stared at Catherine as he clutched the little black box in his hand " I wanted to give you this today, I finally had it down, what I was going to say, and I..." he tried holding back his own tears. Gil dropped the bo on the table " I can't be here right now." he grabbed his keys and headed for the front door.

"Gil!" Catherine called " Please let's talk about this".

Gil turned around " I can't talk right now Catherine , I can't look at you right now!"

Gil slammed the door behind him just as Lindsey ran after him.

"DAD!" she screamed as she sobbed " Take me with you" she ran to his tahoe " Please I want to come"

Gil climbed in to his tahoe " Stay here with your mother!" Gil started the engine

"No." Lindsey called from outside the passeneger side door " Let me in! please!"

Gil didn't unlock the door and as hebegan backing out,he left Lindsey crying in the driveway and Catherine crying in the house.


	9. facing reality

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 9

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Catherine gathered herself and walked outside to get Lindsey. 

"Sweetheart" she put a hand on her shoulder " Come in side from the rain before you catch a cold."

Lindsey pulled her arm away " WHY?" she screamed " WHY DID YOU LIE?"

Catherine's eyes were wide " Don't you raise you're voice to me!" she snapped

"Lindsey headed toward the house " Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Catherine walked past her daughter and into the house, Lindsey ran in after her " You ruined everything, why did you have to drive him away with your lies? You always ruin everyhting, you did it with dad and now you've done it agian wiht Grissom, what's wrong with you?"

Catherine turned to her daughter " You're out of control, you get a hold of you're self , I'm the parent here I 'm the adult, this is my house, you won't talk to me like that in my house.!"

Lndsey didn't care, she was hurting just as much as Gil and Catherine and before she could think about what she was saying it had come out. "You deserved it," she screamed " Everything bad that happens to you, it happens because you're a liar, you're a terrible person and you deserve everything." And by now it was far to late to take it back.

Catherine stood in front of her daughter, her heart puonding, she didn't even feel her arm and hand lift until it had come down on Lindsey cheek.

Lindsey backed away in shock, Catherine did the same.

Lindsey rubbbed her cheek and Catherine watched waiting for Lindsey to run off to her room cursing her mother as she went along, but that's not what Lindsey did.

"I'm sorry mom" she whispered walking toward her mother. Catherine held out her arms and pulled Lindsey into a hug

"I didn't mean it Linds..I was just...I.." Catherine tried to explain but the truth was she hadn't the slightest reason why she should defend herself, Lindsey was way out of line.

"It's okay!" Lindsey hugged her " I didn't mean it either " It's not true, you didn't deserve any of it, especially what Jerry did to you."

Their was a brief silence between the two before the pulled apart " Mom?" Lindsey began " What if he doesn't come back?"

Catherine sighed and kissed her daughters forehead " He's coming back sweetie, you don't have to worry."

Lindsey put on a no worries face for her nother and hugged her once more

"Mommy? I know we were going to spend the day together but would you mind if I went to lay down for a bit?

Catherine nodded " Sure honey go ahead"

Lindsey turned and walked off to her room.

Catherine dropped herself on to the couch and reached for the phone, when she grabbed the black box. Catherine opened it up and saw the ring and everything hit her harder then it had before. Catherine laid her self on the couch and began to sob as a fresh batch of tears flowed from her eyes to the cushion below. Unable to calm herself down, Catherine succumbed to the temporary loss of sanity and cried herself to sleep.


	10. photos

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 10

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Gil drove aimlessly around Las Vegas, unable to decide where to go, he wanted to go hime and be with Catherine and Lindsey but he was hurt, she had lied to him, but it hurt him even more to know that Jerry had almost..well he didn't want to say it, hell he didn't want to think it. The gulit was to much for him to handle.

Gil drove a few more miles when he suddenly stopped infront of several town house and got out of his veichle.

He walked quickly up to number tweleve and banged his fist against the door. "Jerry open up" he screamed his free fist clenched and his heart racing

Gil raised his fist to bang once more when the door shifted open and Gil slowly walked inside.

* * *

Catherien had been asleep for almost two hours when she suddenly sat up, to hear the creaking of floorboards.

Catherine listened for a second and they stopped. "Lindsey?" she called out heading toward her daughters bedrrom. " Lindsey you still.."

Catherine stopped talking when she saw that Lindsey was still fast asleep in her room.

Catherine shook her head in confusion and closed the door and headed back to the couch and stared at the phone .

"Why haven't you called Gil?" she whispered to herself little did she know the phone had been disconnected.

* * *

Gil walked through Jerry's townhouse unable to grasp what he saw.On the kitchen table was a photo album, the same photo album Jerry had taken to his house the night he came home and fought with Catherine

Gil walked toward the book his hand extended to flip the pages. On the first page was a picture of Gil and Jerry from high school. The next page, a picture of Jerry and Gil again, another from high school. Gil turned to the third page and his heart felt like it would jump from his chest.

Gil flipped the next page,another picture of Catherine, and then the next same thing, Catherine. Gil stuck his hand in his pocket and dialed his home number but nothing happened. he had to reach her, if he knew Jerry..which he did, he was on his way over there but this time Jerry had taken things to far.

* * *

Catherine ran into her bedroom to get her cell phone that began ringing

"Gil?" she answered when she saw the screen " Gil where are you?"

Catherine!" Gil replied " I can barely hear you, he looked at the screen on his phone, the reception bar was fading. " Cath? he tried again walking toward the front of the town house

"Cath, are you okay?"

Catherine made a face " I'm okay, what are you...Gil where are you, you had us worried, please come back we need to talk about this..

Gil cut her off " You need to get Lindsey and get out of the house."

"Gil what's going on?" she demanded to know " This is crazy just come home.

"Catherine listen to me, I think Jerry is on his way over there, he is angry Jerry always gets what he wants and he is going to far with this, I need you to leave, you and Lindsey head to the lab, now."

"Okay, okay I'm leaving, I 'll call you when I get there." Catherine hung up and headed out of her bedroom, When she reached the doorway she was blocked when Jerry appeared and pushed her backward and slammed the door behind him.


	11. confrontation

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 11

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with eachother. What  
happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life  
and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

-

* * *

Gil jumped into his tahoe and sped toward the lab. While driving he dialled Catherine's cell phone. 

-

* * *

Jerry backed Catherine into her bedroom blocking her only escape. 

Catherine put good distance between the them as Jerry glared at her.

"Jerry?" she whispered not wanting to show the fear in her voice " Jerry what are you doing

Jerry just stared at her not replying to her question/

"Jerry.." she began when her cell phone began to vibrate and ring in her hand

Catherine looked from Jerry to her hand.

"Don't answer it!" he snapped reaching for the phone and ripping it out of her hands.

-

* * *

Gil let the phone ring unti lthe voice mail kicked in and he hung up and called the lab. 

"Brass? Is Catherine with you?" he said as he rounded the corner just before the lab parking lot.

On the other end of the line Brass was confused " Why would Cath be here, it's her day off!"

"Damn!" Gil replied hanging up on Brass and heading home.

-

* * *

Jerry took another step forward and Catherine took two steps back. 

"I always get what I want!" Jerry spoke " I have alsways gotten what I've wanted!"

Catherine watched his hands to see what he would do next and tried to keep her guard up " Jerry, please this is insane, you can't.."

"SHUT UP!" Jerry screamed " It's my turn, now, Jerry's is going to talk.!"

Catherine was backed into the wall by now with nowhere to go " Okay..okay!" she replied not wanting to upset him again

"I need this, I need this." Jerry began mumbling to himself " I have to..I have to..."

Catherine wasn't sure what was going on "Jerry?" she called to him, trying to figure out what he was saying and if he was even talking to her.

"Jerry, I think you need help" she tried to say it with the best of intentions but it seemed to upset him even more.

Jerry stopped his rambling and looked at her with anger in his eyes. He then charged forward slamming her against the wall by her shoulders.

"I always get what I want!" he whisperd in her ear " And you already know that it's you...it''s you that I want."

Jery leaned in to kiss her neck while Catherine struggled against him.

"Jerry, you're taking this to far, you can't do this to people, you can't just say you want something from someone and take it." she pushed against him, with no luck. " You have to stop this, please. you have to.."

Jerry was irritated by her ramblings and used it against her by biting down on her neck.

Catherine let out a scream of pain and Jerry quickly put his hand over her mouth.

-

* * *

Lindsey sat up slowly wondeing if the scream that had waken her was in fact from inside her house or from inside her dream. She slowly climbed off of her bed and walked toward her closed bedroom door and tried to listen. 

She opened her bedroom door and went in search for her mother. Upon reaching her mothers bedroom door she heard two voices, a male and a female. One was her mother, and the other. Lindsey took a moment to think and she quetly opend her mothers bedroom door and peered through the crack.

-

* * *

Jerry ran his hands down to Catherine's stomach to find the bottom of her shirt and moved his hand upward. 

"Jerry stop!" she pleaded not getting any response " Jerry, it doesn't have to be like this, Gil won't let you hurt me and get away with it, you have to stop hurting people to get what you want!"

Jerry hands then moved toward the zipper on her jeans.

"JERRY NO!" Catherine screamed raising her knee to stop him.

Jerry's hands stopped exploring her body and he stopped kissing her neck.

Catherine thought he was coming to his senses, but she had only made him worse.

Jerry took one step backward and looked at her from the corner of his eyes, before she could say anything to him or react he raised his fist and punched her.

Catherine keeled over trying desperatley to catch her breath as Jerry walked around her

"What did you say to me?"

Catherine looked up at him still trying to breath and Jerry slapped her across the face.

Jerry bent down and pulled her up, grabbing her face with his hands and yanking her around like a rag doll. On her way up to him Catherine saw Lindsey at the door way.

-

* * *

Lindsey began backing away from the door when she bumped the small table and knocked the vase that sat on it to the floor and into a pieces. 

Jerry looked toward the door and saw the her turn and run down the hallway.

Jeryry looked at Catherine and then threw her to the floor.

"Jerry no" she called to him as she tried to get off the flor and go after him.

Lindsy ran to the living room in search for the phone when Jerry grabbed her from behind.

"Don't touch me!" Lindsey screamed and kicked him in the shin " Stay away!" She tried calling out on the phone but nothing happened. Jerry reached for her again and Lindsey threw the phone at him, and it struck Jerry in the mouth.

Jerry reached again as Lindsey turned to run for her mother and he pulled her back

Lindsey let out a scream for help. "Mom!" Jerry covered her mouth , but she bit his hand., and called out agian " Mom!"

Catherine came from behind as Gil burst in the house and Jerry never seen it coming...


	12. turning the tables

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 12

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with each other. What

happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life

and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Gil burst in with his gun raised and his heart racing.

"Let her go!" he screamed

Jerry looked up to see a gun pointed in his direction.

"Jerry!" he repeated " Let her go..now!"

Jerry let go of Lindsey and she ran to her mother.

"Are you okay?" Gil called to Catherine but kept his focus on Jerry

"I'm fine." she sighed as she took Lindsey into her arms and examined her.

"Gil." Jerry spoke " I tried to stay away, I tried to get her out of my head but it was so hard, I wanted her Gil, you have to understand."

"Shut up!" Gil snapped back " Just shut up, you're done Jerry, this stops now, you can't do this to people and expect to get away with it, not anymore. You're not going to mess with my family, the people I love and think that I was going to stand by and not take action."

Jerry shook his head and took a step toward Gil

"Stay back!" Gil warned " I 'll shoot you!"

Jerry turned and looked back at Catherine and Lindsey

"In front of you're kid?" Jerry smirked "You want her to think of you as Daddy the killer"

Gil looked from Jerry to Lindsey

"Don't listen to him Dad, I don't care shoot him" Lindsey replied " He hurt mom, I saw him."

Gil glared at Jerry " Get out of Vegas! I want you out of town tonight, if I ever hear from you again, I will kill you,got it?"

Jerry nodded and began walking toward the door.

"I never wanted to hurt you or you're family Gil, I just...maybe I need help."

Jerry turned to walk out the door as Gil lowered his gun and started toward Lindsey and Catherine, but Jerry turned and had a surprise of his own.

"GIL!" Catherine yelled. as Jerry hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Gil fell to the floor, making no movements at all.

Jerry snickered and smiled as he looked up at Catherine and Lindsey.

"The tables have turned." Jerry commented walking toward the two.

Catherine grabbed Lindsey's hand and they ran to the closest room and locked the door behind them.


	13. one or two?

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 13

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with each other. What

happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life

and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Jerry lifted his foot and began kicking the door in.

Catherine?" he yelled " Don't be like this, don't make it harder on yourself."

He walked back toward the heap of Gil that was on living room floor and grabbed the gun he had been holding.

"Gil's my best friend!" he yelled to her, standing over him. " We shared everything then, we share everything now, Ideas, money, cars...girlfriends, that's how best friends like me and him do it, that's how it should be. No get out here before I have to kill him, I don't want to but I can!"

Catherine reached for the door knob.

"No Mom!" Lindsey pleased " Don't go out there."

"One bullet or two?" Jerry taunted waving his gun around " One..two!"

Catherine hesitated before reaching for the door knob once more, as she did two gun shots rang out through the house and then there was dead silence.


	14. sorry

The Ex-Best Friend chapter 14

Summary: Gil and Catherine are settling down with each other. What

happens when a old friend from Gil's past comes back into his life

and turns everything upside down and tries to tear them apart?

* * *

Catherine backed away from door, her heart racing.

"Mom!" Lindsey called to her " Did he shoot dad?"

Catherine grabbed her " Lindsey, look at me, I need you to stay here and keep the door locked, I have to see if he's okay."

Lindsey nodded " But, be careful mom."

Catherine hugged her " I will,"

Catherine headed for the door and at the same time the handle began to jiggle.

"Catherine?"

Catherine opened the door " Brass?" What are you doing here?"

"Gil called me, earlier looking for you, I thought it was weird that he would call the lab looking for you and then not bother to show up so after a while I figured something might be up and I came over, the paramedics are on there way I shot that guy, he had a gun."

Catherine sighed with relief " What about Gil?"

"He's a little dizzy, I helped him up he's sitting on the couch."

Catherine brushed passed Brass and headed toward the living room.

"Oh..god" she reacted to seeing Jerry's body lying on the floor his eyes wide open and full of rage.

"Gil?" she ran to him " Are you al right..I thought he shot you."

Gil sighed " I'm fine, I can see two of you which is actually pretty nice but other then that."

Catherine sat down beside him, there was an awkward silence between the two as Jerry's body was wheeled out.

"I'm sorry!" the both spoke at the same time

" Sorry" Catherine began " you go ahead."

Gil shook his head " No, I can't my head,"

Catherine sighed " Okay, I 'm sorry, I lied to you and kept it form you, I should have never went to help Jerry, you warned me and I should have know better, I 'm sorry I kept the fact the Jerry.. that Jerry tried to...I "

Gil put a hand around her " Shh. it's fine, I shouldn't have freaked out like I did, I knew what Jerry was trying to us and I let him, I never should have went off on you like I did."

"Dad?" Lindsey appeared in the hallway

"Hey Linds. You okay?" Gil smiled motioning her to come to the couch

"I'm fine, what about you?" she sat down slowly not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm fine, you're mom's fine and so are you, I am just glad no one is hurt."

"Are we okay now?" Lindsey asked wanting to know what would happen to Gil and Catherine

"Lindsey-" Catherine began " Not right now.."  
but Gil cut her off

"No Cath, it's fine, she's worried that we might be ." he paused " Lindsey, I love you and your mom and there may be times when we are going to fight but nothing could ever make me want to leave the two of you, I am always going to be here okay?"

Lindsey nodded " Can I ask you something?"

Gil nodded and Lindsey stood up to whispered in his ear

"You think I should?" Gil asked smiling at Catherine

Lindsey nodded

Gil reached over to the side table but was interrupted by Brass

"I am going to need to take statements from all of you , If you want to get a ride down to the station and then Gil you should get your head checked out."

Gil nodded " We'll' be out in a minute" he said turning to Catherine

"Lindsey thought I should give this to you now, And know that I was supposed to have a speech or something romantic to say to you but, I seem to be suffering form memory loss, so I'll try my best."

He got down on the floor in front if her and took her hand

"This may be the worse time to ask you this, but I don't want to wait..So..I wanted to give you this like three days ago, but I couldn't I didn't know what to say or how to say but now I realized that no words could possibly describe how I feel about you. And on that note I was wondering after everything thing settles down would you marry me?"

Catherine sighed and wiped a tear that slid freely down her cheek

"Of course, I will" she smiled pulling him into a kiss

Brass stuck his head back in the house " Ahh sorry to interrupt but, I really need those statements.

Catherine and Gil parted and Gil tried to stand. " Wow, " he grabbed his head and fell forward.

Catherine helped him up. " You promise when we get married you'll be able to walk on your own?" she snickered

Gil nodded and winced in pain " I can do that, anything else?

Catherine nodded and they headed out the door " Yeah, If you have any other crazy ex best friends, you are not inviting them to the wedding."

END


End file.
